User talk:ChokokuguzaNoTobira
Welcome ChokokuguzaNoTobira hey choko, are you joining this wiki? you should, it's awesome(and so are you)-- 01:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you man, i did nothing on your wiki but you still thank me. This means you really love your wiki. Keep being such a great editor! 20:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, creative sig you have there. 01:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Haha nah, it's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to point out the similarity because I saw your sig on THT's talk page lol. 14:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) In case you are not aware of Canuck's reply to you Check out my talk page, at where you posted. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AYET#re:socks 02:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I figured you'd missed it, Canuck should have replied on your talk page instead. Cheers! 03:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *gives choko a chocolate cake* enjoy mon ami-- 16:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *gives choko a steak with mashed potatoes, beans and carrots and a glass of milk* -- 16:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) hmmmmm .. Well usually girls are better at these thing >_> but since you have asked me .. Black and gold '''Purple and black '''Red and white these are the three combination that I like .. give them a try .. Thanks Man Arigato, my friend! I copied parts of it, like your Stuff-Box though, but I hope that's okay... Anyway, I were planning to join the FT Wiki, as soon as my Connection is back to it's normal state (my Wifi is screwed atm), as it seems like a great Wiki, with lots of great people in it (including you ;]). Dunno why I haven't joined before, really :/... I like FT after all, and I have stalked it for a while too... Well, see you around ~~ 10:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : And, btw, your skills at making Sigs' are magnificent. Just wanted to point that out ;) WU out - 10:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Hopefully, my Wifi will be back to it's normal state soon, as I want to join FT Wiki as soon as possible ;) Later brochacho ~~ 18:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Red, if possible .. ಠ_ಠ.. seriously, I don't care .. just give me any color that left after everyone chooses theirs .. toodles~ Re: DAT NANANANA Oh geez, it was 698,609! Soooooo many NAs! THT was right. I'm going to add more later :D 04:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I want to see how many I can actually fit, because apparently there is a limit... Anyways, you don't have to see how many NAs there are if you don't want to, and you could just make someone else do it XD 05:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I kinda already added more... BUT I'll tell you when I finish adding! So don't worry, your curiosity will still know how much there is. 05:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) BATCALU http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/7/76/Emoticon_batman.png 05:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think I just hit my limit, with having it perfectly aligned that is XD Yay! Cookie! *noms on cookie* :3 05:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Even more yays! You're awesome! ヽ(^。^)丿 06:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) So I found out the latest count, and it's 699,346 Nas now lol 15:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Once again, you're awesome for giving me cookies! *noms on a cookie* Pshhh Canuck didn't take my cookies, because I took them before he got a chance to, who does he think he is trying to steal my cookies. What a silly goose. XD 00:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) goose? female dog, please. *eats one of calu's cookies*-- 00:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes and I'm not a female dog >:( *steals the cookie back just before Can is about to take a bite out of it* 01:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :*bites cookie just as calu takes a bite as well* you thinking wut im thinking -- 01:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) meanie ;( -- 16:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!! Just noticed your Profile on FT Wiki, and it's pure AWESOME!!!! I'm actually designing my own FT User Page for when I'll join... I'm nearly done :D Have to ask Rai if I can copy his PortalTransformer design, and Red if I can borrow her self-designed Color Mix at some particular places, though. But I hope it'll be okay. My main Prof Color will be red, you see. Well, that's all really... WU out - 11:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) No way, it's sooo cool. And, I really adore the color you're using. Thanks for the compliment btw ;) WU out - 14:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Calu's Cookies Oh my Sff! Two sets of cookies! *eats them all before anyone gets a hold of them* Thank you extremely generous Choko! (*^▽^*) 15:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Cookie addicts unite~! (ノ^o^)ノ 15:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) *takes a bite out of the cookies calu is eating*-- 16:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) CHOOOKO HEY CHOKO!!! 11:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) WASSUP??? 12:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Having a cold sucks! I'm just dreading going back to sports camp tomorrow. And yeah i'm playing the cookie game. I kept it going on all through the night so now I am officially obsessed. 12:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) -nukes Choko's cold- Its about 680K now... I feel like my life is being wasted XD 12:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yay I overtook you! Mwuhahahaaaaa! Yes, let us waste our lives next to all the other cookie clicking obsessed people. 12:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I plan to overtake God sometime today... Yesterday he said he had 9 million cps... NINE MILLION! His life is gushing away from him every second. 12:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Great tactics... Aka no grannies! Either that or he is lying to us (its probably this) XD 12:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Me too but I am still stuck with 30 of them. I wish you could buy a gun with the cookies and shoot all the grannies. 12:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yah so does mine, it never goes over 666,666. Its weird also how Elder Pledge, which gets rid of grannies is 666,666 and the number of the devil is 666. 12:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Me neither, I hate all that sort of stuff. But it does tell us that grannies are eeeeeeeeevil! 12:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Here have some cookies, they are grannie and cold free! In fact they are verry warm and my secret is sure to cure you. (I looked it up online, elephant cum is supposed to help cure colds... Who knew?!) 13:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Eat them! Or I will set my zombie grannies on you. Y'know the ones we nuked yesterday. 13:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ... >___> You have your hobbies, I have mine! 13:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Anyway what is your hobby? Mine is collecting dead bodies and making human centipedes. 13:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) One of my legal real hobbies is to watch Pokémon and scream at the screen whenever they do something stupid like when they nearly died of thirst in a desert when they have at least 3 Water Pokémon with them. 13:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ;-; seriously though its so stupid! And don't get me started on Pokémon yaoi fangirls, they single handedly ruined my childhood memories. 13:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ew yaoi fans just ruin animes which aren't yaoi. 13:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) -adds pair-able into dictionary- Urgh stupid grannies stealing cps again. I will set my grannies on whoever tries to pair up Rock Lee and Gaara from Naruto... Trust me people do. XD 13:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :O I will destory it. Seriously though, imagine all that sand flying everywhere. And Lee would be really fast. 13:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You're right, the yaoi is too much for me. 13:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Aww poor Choko, rest away! 13:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) XD. Who is that person? And you aren't on chat for them to speak to you in the first place! XD 14:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Aww Choko is stalking somebody in luuurve XD 14:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So that person cures colds too?! 14:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) But how will you know if they are on chat?! You could be off resting. 15:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) chat get on chat now, i dont have much time-- 02:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Leaving chat I'm so sorry! T^T Electricity fell out and so did the internet, that like happens once every 5 years... Re:Random spam Shhh spammer ~_~ *sends a mosquito in Kugu's room* Now enjoy ;D I'm innocent! I never spammed in my life D: Yes yes you are, how dare you lie to say that I spammed ~_~ Nuhhhhhh ;_; I'm sorry I lied, I used to be the spam king on this wiki! Don't ignore meeeeeee~ re:91st header Looks like it, yes. 05:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Choko! Choko! 13:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ikr:/ I was on vacation. 13:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah *^* 13:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Stories :/ Interesting 13:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Everything started when....*uninteresting stuff*....THE END 13:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) é_é You can have it all 08:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) My talk page was stolen ;( *runs away crying* 08:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, nice. Shall I steal yours in return? 08:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. 08:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go. 08:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SeaTerror (talk) 09:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES 09:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) At least I still have my archive B) 09:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You really don't want that archive >_> Even I don't want it >_> 09:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Wait am I leaving messages to myself O_o 09:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages for Staw Well, what's Staw's is mine! So Imma claim that archive. >:D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good. >:D Now, we shall live on like this for the long run. >:3 --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes Staw, it is a plan. :3 PS: I already changed the link of my signature, so it will now lead on ''my '''new talk page''. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) IKR. Mwuahaha. So that things wont be that much complicated. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Hahaha! XD And anyway, I wonder how would people react on this? XD Hahaha! XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Then good. :3 Heh, awesome Staw is awesome. *^* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean it. Awesome Staw is awesome. *^* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) But you're awesomer! (now a word!) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) See, that makes you a very awesome Staw! \o/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *High Sixes back* ( ^____^)/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And high fives are so mainstream, and mainstream things are not fitting for the le awesome Staw. *^* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Staw is awesome! Banzai! \( *^*)/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Staw should be loved! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And you're awesome! DX So you should be loved! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I haz this gadget called "I-know-whow's-awesome-when-I-see-one" radar. >:D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it was made to find awesome people like you. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Now, now, no need to be shy! Now, I shall declare it on my user page! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Haz you seen it nao? >:3 --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) IKR. It shall be declared. *^* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Come back ;_; 23:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Grats Thanks for the congrats, Staw! 13:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You.... ...ARE SO GODDAMN EVIL XD (and awesome) Choko, Choko, Choko~! Ok I'll message you here. But I enjoy your presence~ ^^ 16:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol he's on tinychat right now, our regular one. ENJOY THE FEELS~! 16:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just passed it along, he said hi~ I tell you more whenever I think of another moment. There are so many :D 17:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Tell Kugu he's a slut, but an awesome one ~_~" Said THT. 17:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I will as soon as I recall them XD Nah, I'll probably never tell you to do that since I enjoy talking to you ^^ 17:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hehe never :P I believe there are much better ones. No problem ;D 17:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ZOMG A COOKIE! No one will definitely steal it *noms on the cookie* 17:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) YES! They shall be punished, especially Canuck >:/ 17:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Silly them, it was only one cookie which I ate before they could get their hands on it. :D 18:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yay! MORE COOKIES! *eats all of them before anyone can touch them* :3 18:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Aww stop it you~ It's pretty normal. 22:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chokooooooooo~! Sorry I was AFKing ;_; I wanted to tell you but then you left before I came back, and so I joined FT's chat to see if you were there .-. 02:04, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yo Yo (o_o)/ what you saying sorry for? you haven't done anything wrong.... 23:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't be stupid... I've had to put up with THT convincing people my is Betsy, for like a decade. >_> Besides jelly isn't that bad of a name... 00:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't be bothered with chat, so i feelt like leaving. I'd rather have jelly over betsy any day. You could say since jelly is squishy, it makes me feel better. (:/) 00:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Once again i don't mind being called jelly, it's nice, kinda... When people call me betsy, i kinda feel like i'm being insulted or i'm part of some butt joke. 00:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re Man, no need to hurry to complete the article, just focus on getting well ;) 09:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oi I'm online now, I just woke up o/ I won't stay much tho, I'm kinda busy today. Sorry ;_; 07:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) My laptop just crashed then crashed again...... Were are you? Get back here! 01:05, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ded What response? 10:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) You did O_o, I never got a notification :/ 10:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) YAY 10:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) MOAR :P 10:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Which is :D 11:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright :P 11:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Sends You.A.Message* 12:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Fuck work >_> Speak! :D 12:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I is on chat indeed. 12:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. If you want to tell me that thing about the main page, join the chat and you shall be given cookies >_> 13:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Message This is a message. SeaTerror (talk) 03:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) What's a message? SeaTerror (talk) 03:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Is it like balut? SeaTerror (talk) 06:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I is online. Teachers are on stike! Yay! 06:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 06:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I was joking. :P I don't think I would be able to handle it. :P SeaTerror (talk) 07:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Because? :P SeaTerror (talk) 17:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Why?! Why did you link that Choko?!?! TT^TT 20:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Dat sig 20:28, September 17, 2013 (UTC) It's awesome @_@ Btw, listen to this, carefully: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI 20:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC) It's not a prank I pwomise 20:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) get back on chat i'll tell you which one i am-- 22:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Choko~ Of course it will ^^ The voting for group 1 hasn't ended yet. 17:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks~ 17:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Oops, sorry about that. I'll fix it right now. As you can I was just copying and pasting XD 17:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Well this past week, yes. As for today, I had no school due to fair day, and I went to the fair with several of my friends. By the way, I had lots of fun! But I'll be on more next week, I hope so I can talk to you~ 03:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) *Waves* 09:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You Told Me To Let You Know So here is it, the new ajin chapter. 10:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Wat How did I get here? I am lost. SeaTerror (talk) 23:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) My name isn't Chell (angry) SeaTerror (talk) 00:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You missed the joke ._. SeaTerror (talk) 01:06, November 18, 2013 (UTC) *Throws Rocks And Bananas* 08:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) *And does it again* 10:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Because I canz. 13:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) >_> <_< 13:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I Does Not Understandz 15:08, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Test Test. pass-- 00:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) But But That doesn't look like my sig at all >_> 07:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm flattered :D 10:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I got over it :D 12:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) It's Greek nature. 12:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yah he's the only guy who helps me with that wiki so why not. :D 12:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Jackals ended in like 2011. 12:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Oh, I want your 300th edit. 13:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I have two edits for you: 1. Add the nagnificent me on your list of people you know. 2. Apologize deeply on my talk page for not having done the above already. I'm flattered. 13:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Nagnificent, that's right. It's like magnificent but starts with an "N" instead, and is considered a symbol of superiority. O: *blushes* 13:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Asewomse. 13:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Wtf did i just type. 13:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC) True.. ;_; 13:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I should remake my page too :/ 14:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I will...you know....someday.... 14:58, November 25, 2013 (UTC) No I'm on StawS. 20:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC) When did I bitch? ._. 20:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I did? Where? :O 21:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't bitching, I just wanted to make a fabulous exit instead of saying "bye guys I gotta do my homework now." :P 21:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahha but I did mention I had to go to o my homework >_> 21:20, November 25, 2013 (UTC) It was for a change :D 21:25, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it shall not happen again. *Goes to bed* 21:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) re:whatever that title was of course i dont mind-- 21:26, November 25, 2013 (UTC) thanks choko, and yeah this wiki doesnt care how you get your 300 edits-- 21:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) thanks, *eats cake*-- 21:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Raws I get my raws literally everywhere. I pretty much have a different website for each manga. Which manga raw do you want in particular? I don't know if they still have the download but I can link you on chat via dropbox any of the raws I currently have. ^^ 00:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep pretty much, because I always use witchcraft even when I don't know it :D Aww that sucks :( But yes! I would love to help you ^^ 01:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Put A Standard Heading Here Idk. 14:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Same title works. Sorry for leaving chat so suddenly, internet connection problems sux. Come back you bastard! Now!! P.S. you can have my 1985th edit!! (It's not random, just so you know) Oh Oh :| Well..get well soon! And yeah don't worry about that, just have fun and get well soon ;) 18:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) 5002 hey Choko, I know you wanted my 5000th edit, but i got caught up in this massive (both in size and stupidity) talk page and edit war which made me wast my 5000th edit. so i hope you will accept this ordinary one instead-- 00:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Accept* 11:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :>_> well...........fuck you-- 00:41, December 14, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ChokokuguzaNoTobira?diff=prev&oldid=1102900 08:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG Choko is alive~! 17:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Doesn't give half a shet 'bout Choko and his questions full of idioticy* Did I spell it right? 18:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyways idk nova fucked it up. 18:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) About half of us have given the gifts. The gift I received was the worst :| Followed by X's who received a yaoi :D 18:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Pwned. SeaTerror (talk) 19:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ^ 11:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Choke, get on chat some time, I need to tell you who you're giving to for this secret Santa. So far it's worked perfectly. 11:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Mah Progress Already down to just one today!! Wait...wtf are we talking about? The quiting thing right?? Well, I said that I only did just one today. The whole day!! :D WHO DARE SUMMON ME ?! Where are you 2 days now?? I wanted to tell my new masterplan *insert evil laugh here* Anywayz, going to work now, hope i see you in chat tomorrow. *Starts summoning ritual* NO LOOK AT MY AVATAR!!! DON'T EAT THAT CANDY!!! SeaTerror (talk) 15:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *Takes candy back* *eats it* I just wanted the candy back :D SeaTerror (talk) 15:55, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Ask Zori for it. SeaTerror (talk) 15:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) How do you not know who Zori is (angry) User_talk:Zori9 SeaTerror (talk) 16:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) =..... ..... 15:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) sbs 54 hey choko, i was on this page earlier and i noticed the person who asked the first question's name was choko. so i was just wondering whether this is a coincidence or not-- 18:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Christmas Present http://tinyurl.com/kscqorb SeaTerror (talk) 17:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) http://memegenerator.net/instance/44086178 SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) You're not supposed to like coal :( SeaTerror (talk) 17:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC)